


The Things We Didn't Know

by Not_A_Valid_Opinion



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, Oneshot, dipper is like, morty wants rick to buy him stuff, rick is so done, so so done, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Valid_Opinion/pseuds/Not_A_Valid_Opinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time in Rick's life that he helped Stanford build the portal he was so driven to create. Years later, he realizes he forgot some things in that dreaded basement, and goes to get them back. Well, even if it isn't the person he was looking for, it was about time he and Stanley met, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've done so much fanfiction stuff today I cannot feel my brain. Just a short one-shot I started and, mind you, finished during one spare.

Dipper looked up from where he was sweeping the floor when he saw two people enter the Shack, curious as to what one of them was wearing. There was a young boy that looked older than Dipper, but was still quite young. He looked a bit unsure of himself, but wore a smile. The boy wore a simple yellow shirt and brown pants.

The other person was much, much older, and he had blue, Einstein-like hair and wore some kind of a lab coat. He looked to be putting some kind of an object in his coat pocket, and he carried a bored, almost tipsy look on his face.

"Morty, why don't y- *burp* you go look at some of the crap in this store, I won't be l- *burp* long," the older one suggested, but it sounded like an order. He had already started walking to the counter, where Wendy was working. Or, she was supposed to be working, but her face was deep into a magazine, and her feet were crossed on the counter.

The younger boy, Morty, started to walk over to the shelves, but decided against it.

"Can we get some ice cream after this?" Morty asked, crossing his arms like he was trying to strike a bargain.

"You got money?" The older one dejected, now at the counter, and Morty sighed, walking over to the shelves. Dipper decided that he wasn't the biggest fan of this guy.

"Can I help you?" Wendy asked, not taking her eyes of of her magazine.

"Uh, ya, does a Stanford still run this piece of junk tourist trap?" He asked, and Wendy looked up from her book.

"Ya," she deadpanned, and the man nodded to himself.

"Great! I need to talk to him. He in?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the man before shrugging. She put the magazine back up to her face.

"Dipper, can you go get Stan?" She asked from behind her book, and Dipper mumbled a 'sure' before setting the broom down against a shelf and going to retrieve his Grunkle.

He walked into the living room, where Stan was seated, watching some terrible western movie. "Grunkle Stan, a customer is asking for you," Dipper informed, and Stan sighed.

"I'm on break," Stan argued. "If he wants a tour, it's your turn."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya, I know, but he asked for you personally, so I don't think he wants a tour," the boy reasoned, and Stan groaned, but slowly got out of his chair. He cracked his back and headed into the shop, followed by Dipper.

"Alright, who's asking for me?" Stan asked, and Dipper pointed at the old guy, who was leaning against the counter, looking bored as the younger one held a weird bird figurine up to him.

"Morty, that thing looks like crap. I-I-It's already falling apart, and you've barely touched it."

"Aw, come on, Rick. I-I think it looks cool. Please?" Morty asked, holding the bird closer to him now. Rick groaned, and was about to reply but decided against it when he saw Stan.

"Hey Stanley," Rick greeted, sounding slightly annoyed. "As pleasant as it is to meet you, I asked for Stanford. Wh- *burp* ere is he?"

Stan's eyes widened slightly, and he stared at Rick for a solid moment. Wendy had lowered her book again, and Dipper gave off a confused expression. Wait, what? Dipper thought.

"Uhhhh, he's, uh, upstairs. Come on," Stan explained, looking shocked and slightly panicked, but cleverly trying to hide it with a smile. He gestured back to where he came, and Rick narrowed his eyes a bit. He started to walk, and Morty followed until Rick held out an arm.

"Stay here, Morty," He said, and then walked out of the room, following Stan.

Morty sighed and put the bird back on the shelf. Dipper and Wendy shared confused looks.

. . .

When they reached the upstairs, they went into Dipper and Mabel's room, the first door on the stairs. Stan quickly closed the door behind them, instantly spinning towards Rick and slamming him against the wall, using his arm the hold his neck.

"Alright, you are going to tell me who the hell you are, how you know who Stanford is, how you know who I am, and what you want, got it?" He barked, trying to keep his voice lowered slightly so the others wouldn't hear from in the shop yet trying to maintain a threatening demeanor.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Ya, I was going to do that anyways. It's about ti- *burp* me I met you. Stanford didn't talk about you much, but he mentioned you enough times for me to know the difference. Now let go of me before I kick your ass, which, trust me, would not be hard. I've fought way worse things than you."

Stan glared daggers at the older man, but hesitantly let him go. Not because he was scared, just because he didn't feel like holding him in place the whole time, and he had already asserted dominance.

Rick rubbed his neck a little before fixing his coat. "G- *burp* ee, thanks. The name's Rick Sanchez, and I know your brother because I helped him and his partner Fiddleford build a portal. They wouldn't tell me what it was for, just that it would do good things. Honestly I- *burp* I thought that was a load of crap, but this is a parallel universe to mine, so if they messed it up and the planet exploded or something it would hardly be my fa- *burp* ult. But I see that the planet is fine, so I need some of my tools that I left with them back. There's no w- *burp* ay they're aren't done with it yet."

Stan started at him in shocked disbelief. Then he started to laugh. "I-I'm sorry, but what?" He croaked out, still laughing. "Parallel universe? What kind of bullshit are you pulling?" He demanded, he laughter fading with each word menacingly. "Seriously, how the hell do you know about the portal?"

Rick let out a long, agonizingly painful sigh. "L- *burp* Look, I just want my crap back and then I'll let you get back to your crappy life, okay? Unless it was moved, It'll be in the basement. You're lucky I came through the front door, y-y'know. I could have easily robbed you of it like that," he threatened, snapping his fingers at 'that.' Stan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to give you anything until you prove it to me. Prove you helped build the portal."

Rick grumbled and said some stuff under his breath before pulling out his portal gun. He shot it at the wall, walked through it, and then came back a few seconds later, holding a box of weird, advanced looking tools.

"There, I got it myse- *burp* lf, look how much easier that was. And what the hell happened down there anyways? It looks like sh *burp* I-It. What, is Stanford dead or something? OH, you know wh-what, I bet you he got sucked into the portal, that idiot. Anyways, i've got to go get my idiot grandson and then we're leaving," Rick stated, going towards the door before Stan grabbed his arm.

"W-wait! Uh, you're not leaving until I figure out what the hell is going on. Were you just in the basement?" Stan questioned, and Rick looked bored.

"No da. Look, my grandson is probably going to accidentally break something down there unless I go now, so see ya," Rick tried again, but now Stan stepped in front of the door.

"No! You can teleport with that thing? Can you go into other dimensions? Y-You were right, Stanford did get sucked into the portal. Can you get him out? I've been trying to fix the portal to get him back, but it hasn't been working. Can you fix it?" Stan spluttered, and Rick rolled his eyes.

"Look, Stanford was a cool dude and all, but if he's in the portal, he's in another dimension. Yes, I can go to other dimensions, but I don't know which one he's in, and so there's no way to get him back like that. I could help build the portal, but there's a huge danger in that. That portal was for things to come out of it, not in it, as far as I know, so I-It'll probably cause a lot of anomalies and/or destroy your world, which I don't want to be a part of. Either way, I don't want to. It doesn't benefit me at all, so I don't care. I've got my stuff, and I'm going, whether I'm walking out that door or using my portal gun to go around it," Rick declared, annoyed.

Stan stared at him for a while before finally stepping out of the way. "Thank you," Rick said sarcastically, walking down the stairs and into the shop. Stan followed, looking off-put.

When they got there, Rick saw Morty picking some stuff he probably dropped off the floor. Mabel was helping him, and Stan vaguely wondered when she came back from whatever it was she was doing outside. Dipper was behind the counter talking with Wendy, who stopped to stare when Rick and Stan re-entered.

Rick walked over to his grandson. "Come on, Morty. I've got my tools."

Morty looked up at him, putting the last toy back on the shelf. Mabel stepped back a bit, looking the man over. Rick ignored her. "O-Okay, Rick. Hey, c-can I get this?" Morty asked again, holding up the same bird figurine as before. Rick stared at it and sighed.

"Jesus, Morty. Ugh, fine. Here," Rick said, switching the box over to one arm and opening his wallet, handing over some money to his grandson, who beamed at him.

"T-Thanks, Rick!" He said, taking the money and going over to the counter. Wendy took the money and handed back some change, staring at Morty with a weird expression. Morty gave her an uncomfortable smile as he waited, taking the bird and change and going back over to his grandfather and heading out the door with him.

 


End file.
